


Монстр в моей голове

by Kwon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwon/pseuds/Kwon
Summary: Ньют Скамандер находит Криденса на корабле, на котором уплывает в Британию, и очень хочет помочь. Но единственное чего хочет сам Криденс - вернуться в Нью-Йорк. И совсем не хочет лишаться обскура.





	

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, авторский хэдканон, оборотное зелье

Последнее, что помнит Криденс  – боль, яркие белые вспышки, крики. Кажется, кричал он сам. Кажется, кричали люди вокруг. Не люди – маги. Они все были магами, так же как… Криденс не хочет заканчивать мысль. От нее начинает шевелиться внутри что-то чуждое, огромное. Что-то, чему он не знает названия, но чему так легко и приятно подчиняться. Его персональный монстр.

Монстр спит. Свернувшись в углу как большая собака. Но спит чутко, прислушиваясь, готовый защищать, готовый разорвать любого, кто попробует причинить вред. Почти любого.

Если бы не он – Криденс был бы мертв. Мысль не приносит ни радости, ни огорчения. Сухой факт.

Криденс не чувствует своего тела, не чувствует времени, он не знает ни где он, ни как давно все закончилось. Как закончилось  – тоже не знает.

Ему нравится это безвременье, в котором нет ничего. Оно милосердно.

Но в жизни Криденса нет места милосердию. 

Он слышит голос и видит свет. И тут же приходит боль. В ослепленных ярким светом глазах, в сведенных судорогой мышцах, в зубах, которые он слишком сильно сжимает. Внутри – ворчит и беспокойно шевелится монстр. 

– Криденс… Криденс, просыпайся, – интонации нежные, голос обволакивающий и мягкий. Криденс уже слышал его однажды. Там, в метро. Незнакомый мужчина, который обещал ему помочь. А потом пришел мистер Грейвз.

Криденс захлебывается волной обиды, боли и непонимания. Захлебывается злостью и ненавистью. Монстр больше не спит. Он заполняет собой до краев, он готов защищать. Ненависть на вкус гораздо приятнее отчаяния.

– Криденс, не надо… – все тот же голос, он звучит откуда-то издалека, пробивается сквозь шум крови в ушах. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. Криденс…

Криденс смеется, смеется монстр. Вреда? Какой вред может им принести этот человек? Никто больше не может, не сможет. Криденс больше не позволит собой манипулировать.

Смех сменяется рыданиями.

Боль – теплыми руками на плечах.

Криденс так устал. 

 

Ньют Скамандер, – этого странного человека, который смотрит по-доброму и предлагает помощь, зовут Ньют Скамандер, – накидывает ему на плечи плед и пихает в руки остро пахнущую травами чашку. 

– Больше не надо бояться, Криденс, – мистер Скамандер садится рядом. Из-под отворота его пиджака выглядывает что-то зеленое. Криденсу кажется, что это просто зацепившаяся за ткань веточка. Но у веточек не бывает глазок-бусинок и они не подбираются ближе. Мистер Скамандер улыбается и кивает на веточку, – Его зовут Пикетт. И, кажется, ты ему нравишься.

Криденс пьет травяной настой и без интереса слушает о том, что они в Британии, что мистер Скамандер нашел его в виде небольшого черного сгустка на корабле, на котором уплывал из Нью-Йорка. О том, как спрятал его в своем чемодане, как долго искал способ достучаться до Криденса и уже почти отчаялся, но Криденс вернулся сам.

– Все, что ты устроил в Нью-Йорке – не твоя вина, – говорит мистер Скамандер. – Это обскур. Он управлял тобой. Но я помогу от него избавиться.

Криденс отшатывается, кружка с недопитым настоем катится по полу. Монстр поднимает голову.

– Нет…

– Криденс, пожалуйста, доверься мне, – мистер Скамандер наклоняется и поднимает чашку. – Обскур опасен, он убьет тебя… 

– Он спас меня, – перебивает Криденс и тут же немеет от собственной наглости. Опускает голову и смотрит на свои подрагивающие пальцы. И пытается убедить себя, что бояться больше нечего, что он сможет постоять за себя, что теперь ему никто не страшен. Монстр рычит, разрастается.

– Хочешь еще травяного чая? – совершенно внезапно спрашивает мистер Скамандер. И еще до того, как получает хоть какой-то ответ, идет наливать новую порцию.

– Осторожно, горячо, – мистер Скамандер снова садится рядом, поправляет плед на плечах Криденса. – И, пожалуйста, не нервничай. Я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли.

– Обещаете? – слово горчит на губах. Криденс сильнее сжимает пальцы на кружке.

– Да, обещаю, – кивает мистер Скамандер. – Ты сказал, что обскур тебя спас? Ты уверен? Ты знаешь, что это такое вообще?

– Обскур… – тихо повторяет Криденс, смотря в чашку, в темную прозрачную жидкость с резким запахом. И повторяет другие слова, из другой жизни. – Ребенок умирает, Криденс…

– Что? – мистер Скамандер хмурится. 

– Я не знал, что это так называется, – Криденс встряхивает головой, избавляясь от наваждения. – Знал, что оно опасно, вернее… я так думал, мне так говорили. Но не знал, что эта сила – моя. 

– Это не сила, Криденс, – вздыхает мистер Скамандер. – Это паразит. Он только использует твою силу. 

– Он спас меня, – упрямо повторяет Криденс. – Меня хотели убить, но он не позволил. И я не позволю его отобрать.

Мистер Скамандер долго молчит, так долго, что Криденс успевает выпить весь чай.

– Ты не боишься? – наконец спрашивает мистер Скамандер. – Что однажды не справишься и он получит контроль над тобой?

– Я могу его контролировать, – глухо говорит Криденс. Монстр ворчит и ворочается, напрягается, готовый ко всему. – И все что я сделал в Нью-Йорке… это было мое решение.

Криденс ждет. Ждет нападения, обвинений. Он готов снова защищаться. Но мистер Скамандер только устраивается удобнее и усаживает к себе на колени странное существо, похожее на ленивца.

– Не твое, Криденс, – мягко говорит мистер Скамандер. – Ты хороший человек. Иначе не понравился бы Пикетту, и уж тем более Дуглю. 

– Хотите сказать, что хороший человек разнес полгорода? – устало вздыхает Криденс. 

– Хочу сказать, что тебя вынудили. Но об этом мы поговорим после того, как покормим моих питомцев. Поможешь мне?

 

Криденсу нравятся странные звери вокруг, нравится слушать мистера Скамандера и наблюдать за ним. Сам Криденс решается только взять на руки Дугля, да так с ним и ходит. Шерсть у Дугля теплая и мягкая, пахнет пылью и корицей. 

Однажды, очень давно, Криденс ел заварную плюшку с корицей. Он почти забыл про это, но теперь воспоминание вернулось, отозвалось внутри непривычным теплом.

– Думаю, нам стоит поговорить о событиях в Нью-Йорке, – мистер Скамандер сидит напротив, но почему-то смотрит не на Криденса, а на Дугля на его руках. 

– Нет, – Криденс поджимает губы и опускает голову. Дугль беспокойно возится.

– Криденс, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Это очень важно, – мягко говорит мистер Скамандер. – Мне кажется, это многое изменит.

Криденс молчит, сжимая пальцы. Он не хочет ничего вспоминать, не хочет ни о чем говорить и ни о чем узнавать. 

– Там был ненастоящий Персиваль Грейвз.

Смысл слов доходит не сразу. Сердце пропускает удар, а губы мгновенно пересыхают. Дугль возится все беспокойнее. 

– На самом деле это был Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд, – продолжает мистер Скамандер. – Он использовал специальное Оборотное зелье, чтобы все считали его Грейвзом. Грин-де-Вальд темный волшебник, его давно искало все магическое сообщество. 

– Ненастоящий? – заторможенно переспрашивает Криденс. 

Дугль сбегает. Криденс сильнее переплетает пальцы, но не может унять их дрожь. 

– Криденс, посмотри на меня,  – мистер Скамандер почему-то оказывается прямо перед Криденсом, сжимает пальцы на его плечах. – Криденс, ты слышишь меня? 

Криденс медленно кивает.

– Я не знаю всех подробностей, но Тина говорит, что настоящий Грейвз, судя по всему, пропал не более пары месяцев назад. Вы давно с ним знакомы? – мистер Скамандер отпускает плечи Криденса и накрывает ладонью его переплетенные пальцы.

– Да… давно… – Криденс сглатывает, отворачиваясь и высвобождая руки. 

– Грин-де-Вальд хотел тебя использовать. Ему нужна была твоя сила…

– А настоящий мистер Грейвз? – перебивает Криденс. Он заикается, путается в словах, его трясет все сильнее. – Что с ним? Его нашли?!

– Пока еще ищут, – мистер Скамандер прикусывает губу. Тут же неуверенно улыбается. – Не волнуйся, МАКУСА смогут его найти.

– МАКУСА? – Криденс замирает, прищуриваясь.  – Это те маги, что пытались меня убить? 

– Тебя считали опасным, – вздыхает мистер Скамандер и снова накрывает ладонью руки Криденса. – Они были испуганы, не знали, что тебе можно помочь. К тому же… ты убил магла. Сенатора Шоу. Ты помнишь?

– Это был плохой человек, – едва слышно говорит Криденс, снова убирая руки от ладони мистера Скамандера.

– Возможно. Но это не дает права убивать.

– Но меня-то убить решили, – Криденс поджимает губы. Монстр внутри рычит. Криденс только теперь это замечает.

– Мне жаль, что все так вышло, Криденс, – мистер Скамандер садится на землю, подогнув под себя ноги, он больше не пытается касаться Криденса. – Но теперь, я обещаю, никто не причинит тебе вреда. И не будет пытаться тебя использовать.

– Мне нужно в Америку, – закрывает глаза Криденс. Он не верит мистеру Скамандеру, но ему нравятся звери вокруг, он не хочет причинять им вреда, и монстр успокаивается, привычно забивается в угол.

– Чуть позже, хорошо?  – улыбается мистер Скамандер. – Я обещал привезти Тине экземпляр моей книги. Поедем вместе. Она будет рада тебя видеть, я уверен.

 

Когда мистер Скамандер не занят книгой или магическими тварями, – Криденс теперь знает, как их принято называть, – он обучает Криденса. Рассказывает про общие основы магии, про историю, про устройство мира магов. 

Криденсу нравится, он схватывает все на лету, а монстр теперь почти и не просыпается, как не просыпался в Нью-Йорке, пока рядом был настоящий мистер Грейвз. Криденс понимает это только теперь, сопоставляя факты.

И каждый раз с замиранием сердца смотрит, как мистер Скамандер читает письма, которые ему доставляют совы. 

Криденс грезит возвращением в Нью-Йорк. Мистер Скамандер хороший учитель, но.

– Нет, пока еще они его не нашли,  – вздыхает мистер Скамандер, откладывая новое письмо. – Но не волнуйся, Тина пишет, что Президент бросила на поиски все силы, они обязательно справятся.

Криденс кивает и бессознательно ищет взглядом Дугля. Они стали почти неразлучны, и это очень радует мистера Скамандера.

– Это, наверное, не мое дело, но твои ответы помогли бы определить природу обскура, – мистер Скамандер откладывает в сторону книгу, а значит, настало время вопросов. Криденсу не нравится рассказывать о себе, но вопросы мистера Скамандера всегда удивительно деликатны. – Я правильно понимаю, что ты и мистер Грейвз были достаточно близки? 

Криденс вздрагивает и опускает голову, сжимая спрятанные под столом ладони в кулаки.

– Я ему верил, – едва слышно отвечает он после очень долгой паузы.

– Думаю, можешь верить и дальше. Ты же помнишь, что все плохое, что он тебе сделал, на самом деле устроил Грин-де-Вальд? – мистер Скамандер мягко улыбается и разливает по чашкам травяной чай. – Уверен, мистер Грейвз будет рад, что ты в порядке. 

– И возьмется меня обучать? – выпаливает Криденс, не успев даже задуматься над тем, как прозвучит вопрос.

– А тебе не нравится, как это делаю я? – смеется мистер Скамандер. – Но я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, так что придется тебе спрашивать самому. Собственно, я хотел вот что уточнить. Ты как-то оговорился, что неконтролируемые приступы агрессии у тебя начались не так давно. Получается, пока Грин-де-Вальд не начал тебя неосознанно провоцировать – ты даже не догадывался об обскуре?

– Я… я не знаю…  – Криденс сильнее сутулится. Дугль тут же забирается к нему на колени. – Я всегда хотел быть магом, знал, что моя мама, настоящая мама… она была магом… и… и я… А мистер Грейвз говорил, что во мне что-то есть… и даже хотел забрать от приемной матери… Но потом что-то произошло, я не знаю что… Но он сказал, что пока не может и надо подождать… а потом получается это уже и не он был…

– Прости, что начал об этом, – мистер Скамандер вздыхает.  – Я просто все никак не могу понять как так вышло, что твой обскур не проявил себя раньше и не убил тебя.

– Я уже говорил, он меня защищает, – морщится Криденс. – Видимо, я даже в этом неправильный.

– Криденс, прекрати. Ты не неправильный, – хмурится мистер Скамандер. – Сколько раз тебе это надо повторить, чтобы ты наконец поверил? Или…

Мистер Скамандер хитро усмехается.

– Или ты поверишь только словам мистера Грейвза?

Криденс хмурится, ему слышится издевка в вопросе мистера Скамандера, но его отвлекает Дугль. Он протягивает ему конфетку и что-то лопочет. Криденс улыбается. Возможно, зря он не доверяет мистеру Скамандеру. 

 

Дни сменяются днями, а письма из Америки приходят все чаще. Криденс больше не спрашивает про мистера Грейвза, только напряженно смотрит, нервно перебирая пальцами шерсть Дугля. Мистер Скамандер улыбается виновато и грустно. Новостей нет.

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит ехать сейчас в Нью-Йорк, – однажды говорит за завтраком мистер Скамандер. 

Криденс знает – ночью прилетела еще одна сова.

– Почему? – Криденс не поднимает взгляда, спрашивает тихо и почти равнодушно. – Боитесь, что меня накроют неприятные воспоминания и я не сдержу обскура?

– Боюсь, что ты расстроишься, – пожимает плечами мистер Скамандер. Сегодня он не улыбается, выглядит мрачным и задумчивым. – Я успел понять, как много для тебя значит мистер Грейвз, и до его возвращения в Нью-Йорке тебя вряд ли что-то порадует.

– А мисс Голдштейн? – Криденс откладывает в сторону булочку, которую успел взять. – Вы говорили, что она была бы рада меня увидеть. И… я хотел узнать, как дела у Модести.

– Думаю, я вернусь вместе с Тиной, она хотела приехать к нам, – неуверенно отвечает мистер Скамандер. – И я попрошу ее узнать про Модести.

Монстр внутри рычит – тихо, глухо, предупреждающе. Впервые за долгое время. Точно так же, как рычал однажды. Но тогда Криденс еще не умел его понимать.

Криденс кивает и не говорит больше ни слова, не пытается спорить. 

А когда мистер Скамандер уходит, берет со стола письмо, которое ночью принесла сова.

У мисс Голдштейн красивый, ровный почерк. Криденс пробегает взглядом по строчкам почти не вчитываясь, ему нет дела до происходящего в Нью-Йорке и чужих планов. Но на знакомом имени внутри все замирает.

“...к сожалению, опасения подтвердились. Найденное тело – Персиваль Грейвз. Предположительно он скончался несколько недель назад от обезвоживания. Но точной информации у меня нет, Куини даже это услышала чудом. Все пытаются сохранить в тайне, в курсе всего несколько магов, приближенных к госпоже Президенту. Я постараюсь узнать подробности и сразу же напишу, но не думаю, что узнаю что-то до официального заявления.

Пока не стоит ничего говорить Криденсу, как и брать его в Нью-Йорк. Ты писал, что он нестабилен и ты опасаешься срыва…”

Криденс думал, что самое страшное в его жизни случилось седьмого декабря, когда мистер Грейвз его предал. Что больнее уже не будет никогда. 

Но Криденс вообще часто ошибается.

Он оседает на колени, зажимая рот ладонью. Упирается лбом в пол, но не издает ни звука, не плачет, не бьется в истерике. Только судорожно ловит ртом воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть. Прочитанные слова отпечатываются на сетчатке, въедаются под кожу – мистер Грейвз мертв.

Все о чем Криденс мечтает, все чего хочет, все рассыпается, оказывается перечеркнуто всего тремя словами. Оказывается уничтожено чужой ошибкой.

Ошибкой тех магов, что пытались убить его, Криденса, тех, кто не смог спасти мистера Грейвза. 

Криденс буквально видит, как они возвращаются по вечерам в свои дома, где их ждут и любят, как они живут своей счастливой жизнью и даже не догадываются, как сильно виноваты. 

Монстр бьется в груди, рвется наружу, почти ломает клетку ребер, не давая дышать.

Но еще не время и не место. 

Криденс в кровь кусает собственные пальцы, но загоняет монстра обратно. А потом смотрит на свою ладонь, на капельки крови, стекающие на линию жизни, на старые шрамы. 

Он помнит прикосновение чужой ладони. Помнит, как страшно было в первый раз, как ничуть не легче – во все последующие. Как было стыдно и неловко. Помнит тепло и отступающую боль. И чувство, которое, наверное, можно назвать счастьем.

Криденс все-таки плачет. 

Тихо и обреченно. 

 

Криденс пытается не подавать вида. Замыкается в себе, абстрагируется. Так что едва понимает, что мистер Скамандер ему говорит, и хорошо, что у того перед отъездом слишком много дел и совсем нет времени на занятия.

Часами Криденс сидит не шевелясь, смотря перед собой расфокусированным взглядом. 

– Дугль последнее время неспокоен, ты заметил? – спрашивает мистер Скамандер. 

– Чувствует предстоящее путешествие? – Криденс сутулится и смотрит на свои пальцы. 

– А ты по этой же причине подавлен? – вздыхает мистер Скамандер. – Я тебе обещаю, как только мистера Грейвза найдут, мы отправимся в Америку на первом же корабле.

Криденсу хочется кричать, хочется разнести все вокруг. Он не понимает, зачем мистер Скамандер врет. Криденс подцепляет ногтем корочку на заживающей ранке на пальце, срывает ее и вздрагивает от короткой вспышки боли, смотрит на выступающие капли крови. Мистер Скамандер это видит.

– Так сильно чешется? Ты пользуешься мазью, которую я дал? Она снимает зуд. 

Криденс неопределенно поводит плечами. 

– Криденс, посмотри на меня, – мистер Скамандер подходит ближе. – Что случилось?

Первый порыв – сказать все как есть. Но Криденс только поджимает губы.

– Послезавтра вы уезжаете в Америку, а меня оставляете здесь совсем одного. Даже Дугля забираете. К тому же мистера Грейвза все еще не нашли, а прошло уже очень много времени, – Криденс поднимает голову и смотрит на мистера Скамандера. – Этого мало для моего подавлено настроения? 

– Нет, нет, конечно, – вздыхает мистер Скамандер. – Прости. 

Они больше об этом не говорят. 

Вообще почти не говорят до отъезда мистера Скамандера.

Криденс кивает, выслушивая в сотый раз как себя вести, куда ходить можно, а куда нет, что из книг нужно изучить, где лежат деньги на продукты и с кем из соседей лучше не сталкиваться. Криденс не запоминает ни слова.

А едва за мистером Скамандером закрывается дверь – обращается в черное облачко. Точно такое же, как в Нью-Йорке, когда он сбежал, каким пробрался на корабль. Но тогда действовал обскур. Не слишком осторожно, так что их обнаружили.

Но теперь Криденс знает, что делает. 

Он должен попасть в Нью-Йорк. Должен отомстить.

 

Первым делом Криденс приходит к развалинам церкви Вторых Салемцев. Тела убрали, но обрушенные перекрытия и сломанная мебель на прежних местах. 

Криденс интуитивно забивается в тот же угол, где его нашел мистер Грейвз. 

Не Грейвз – Грин-де-Вальд, поправляет он самого себя.

Криденс сидит там до тех пор, пока на улице не темнеет, пока не стихает шум машин и прохожих. 

Он представляет, как возвращается в Нью-Йорк иначе. В своем нормальном теле, пусть даже и в чемоданчике мистера Скамандера. И их обязательно будет встречать мисс Голдштейн. 

Будет праздничный ужин, мистер Скамандер как-то говорил, что у мисс Голдштейн есть сестра, которая прекрасно готовит. А потом… потом конечно же на этот ужин придет мистер Грейвз. И Криденс не сможет сказать ни слова, и у него будут дрожать руки. А мистер Грейвз улыбнется так, как улыбался раньше, положит руку на плечо, мягко сжимая пальцы. Он тоже будет рад встрече. И обязательно спросит потом, когда они останутся наедине, не сделал ли Грин-де-Вальд Криденсу ничего плохого. А Криденс только покачает головой, потому что это все уже не важно. Потому что теперь мистер Грейвз сможет его забрать, как хотел однажды. Ведь не мог же он передумать? 

Криденс вздрагивает от этой мысли.  

Глаза жжет, а монстр внутри рычит. 

У Криденса отобрали будущее. И теперь он должен ответить им тем же.

У него нет четкого плана, он не знает где живут маги, которых он ненавидит, не знает их имен и лиц. 

Но это и не нужно. Их очень просто выманить. 

Криденс срывается с места, отпуская монстра на волю. Оставляет на месте церкви бесформенную груду деревянных балок. Проносится над засыпающим городом, оставляя за собой четкий след из разрушенных зданий. 

Он двигается по сужающейся спирали, гораздо разрушительнее, гораздо страшнее, чем в прошлый раз. И последнее, что волнует Криденса – случайные жертвы. 

Он чувствует, насколько стал сильнее, насколько легче и проще контролировать свои действия. Это больше не истерика, не неконтролируемый всплеск. 

Криденс не прячется под землю, как сделал однажды. Он вообще не собирается прятаться. Он смотрит на людей, высыпавших на улицу, слышит сирены пожарных машин и видит всполохи пожаров. Ему нравится, как небо окрашивается в красный.

Криденсу нет дела до того, что станет с ним после. Он не верит, что его смогут убить, однажды уже не смогли, но даже если вдруг – это не имеет значения. Все, чего он хочет – отправить на тот свет как можно больше магов.

Маги собираются быстро, накрывают здание светящимся куполом. Криденс выжидает. 

Он спускается ниже на несколько этажей. Тех, до кого он не доберется сам, он намерен похоронить под руинами здания.

Криденс нападает внезапно, из укрытия. Нападает со всей злостью, со всей ненавистью. И отчаянием.

Но среди криков и грохота рушащегося дома, среди безумной какофонии звуков, он очень четко слышит, как его зовут по имени. Как его зовет по имени мистер Грейвз.

– Криденс! Криденс, это же ты?! 

Криденс замирает, зависает огромным черным облаком над головами всех тех, кого секунду назад пытался убить. Он видит мистера Грейвза. Тот идет чуть прихрамывая, у него ввалились щеки и гораздо сильнее видна седина на висках. 

– Мистер Грейвз?.. – Криденс материализуется посреди разрушенной улицы. Оседает на колени, неверяще смотря на приближающегося к нему мистера Грейвза. – Это вы? Но… но как же?..

– Не нападайте! – кричит мистер Грейвз.

Это все похоже на дежавю. У Криденса пересыхает во рту, а сердце колотится в горле.

– Криденс… Криденс, успокойся… – мистер Грейвз поднимает раскрытые ладони. – Ты позволишь мне подойти?

– Мистер Грейвз... – всхлипывает Криденс.

Он чувствует под щекой жесткий отворот воротника пальто мистера Грейвза, чувствует теплую ладонь на затылке. Криденса трясет.

– Мальчик мой… что же ты наделал… – шепчет мистер Грейвз. Он гладит Криденса по волосам, прижимает к себе. – Но все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

 

Криденс не может заставить себя отпустить руку мистера Грейвза. Он цепляется дрожащими пальцами за его ладонь, за рукав пальто. Сутулится больше обычного, не переставая кусает губы, и боится поднять взгляд.

Мистер Грейвз говорит с людьми вокруг, на кого-то кричит, с кем-то спорит. Но все, что чувствует Криденс, на чем сосредоточен – тепло его ладони. 

– Криденс, ты ответишь на несколько вопросов? Это очень важно, – мистер Грейвз свободной рукой приподнимает подбородок Криденса, пытается заглянуть в глаза.

– Вы живы…  – все, что удается выдавить из себя Криденсу. – Мистер Грейвз…

– Да, Криденс, я жив. Пожалуйста, успокойся, – мистер Грейвз вздыхает и усаживает Криденса за стол. Криденс не помнит, когда и как они оказались в этой комнате.

Мистер Грейвз не пытается высвободить руку, хотя ему, наверное, не слишком удобно. Он присаживается на край стола. И смотрит очень мягко и обеспокоенно.

– Криденс, это правда важно, – мистер Грейвз слегка сжимает пальцы Криденса в своих. 

Криденс судорожно втягивает воздух в легкие, несколько раз нервно кивает.

– Да… да, я все скажу… – и прикусывает губу едва ли не до крови. Ему хочется податься вперед, вжаться лицом в грудь мистера Грейвза и так и остаться.

– Ты думал, что я мертв? Почему? – свободной рукой мистер Грейвз снова касается лица Криденса, чуть приподнимает, ведет пальцами по коже мягко и успокаивающе.

– Мисс Голдштейн… она писала… после ареста мистера Грин-де-Вальда… что нашли ваше тело… – слова приходится практически выталкивать из стиснутого спазмом горла.

– Тина? – хмурится мистер Грейвз. – Опять она лезет, куда не надо.

Мистер Грейвз отвлекается на мгновение, смотрит за спину Криденса. И только теперь Криденс понимает, что они не одни.

– Найдите мисс Голдштейн. Хотя нет, лучше обеих. Пусть утром явятся ко мне. А сейчас оставьте нас вдвоем. 

– Но мистер Грейвз…

– Это не обсуждается. Мальчик опасен, только если нервничает. Как видите, мне он доверяет. А вот вы можете его напугать, как уже однажды напугали.

Криденс зажмуривается, сильнее сжимает пальцы, которыми цепляется за рукав пальто.

За спиной хлопает дверь.

– Криденс, – мягко зовет мистер Грейвз. – Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

Криденс медленно открывает глаза, ослабляет хватку пальцев. И спрашивает тихо, но совершенно спокойно.

– Меня убьют?

– Нет, – тут же отвечает мистер Грейвз. – Я не позволю ни убить тебя, ни причинить тебе вреда. Но тебя, скорей всего, захотят изолировать. Поэтому очень важно, чтобы ты был искренним. Расскажи мне… расскажи мне все, что произошло, пока меня не было. 

Говорить очень сложно. Криденс боится быть откровенным, боится говорить о том, как много для него значит мистер Грейвз. Но о времени в Британии и возвращении в Нью-Йорк – говорить еще тяжелее. 

– Ты хотел отомстить? – мистер Грейвз смотрит на него растерянно. – За то, что меня, как ты думал, не успели спасти? Ох, Криденс…

Последние слова мистер Грейвз шепчет в его макушку. А Криденс замирает. Он не верит, что все это на самом деле. Что мистер Грейвз жив, что не злится на него, наоборот – обнимает и прижимает к себе, хочет защитить. 

– Я не знаю, какое решение примет Конгресс и госпожа Президент, – после долгой паузы говорит мистер Грейвз. – Но боюсь, что выбор будет невелик. Или тебя изолируют, или…

– Или? – Криденс прикусывает губу.

– Или они попытаются извлечь из тебя обскура.

Монстр внутри дергается, шипит и раздувается. Криденс сидит не шевелясь. И отпускает руку мистера Грейвза.

– Это единственный путь, который я вижу, – мягко продолжает мистер Грейвз. – Пусть и совсем не безопасный.

– А что потом?.. – Криденс поднимает голову, смотрит на мистера Грейвза. Смотрит прямо в глаза, как не делал почти никогда прежде.

– Если все пройдет успешно, тебе потребуется опекун, – мистер Грейвз подносит ладони к лицу, прижимает указательные пальцы к губам, раздумывая. – Кто-то, кто научит тебя управлять теми силами, что у тебя останутся после извлечения обскура. И кто сможет гарантировать, что ты больше не причинишь беспокойства. 

Криденс дергает уголком губ и отворачивается. Монстр беспокойно возится внутри.

– Это вызовет много ненужных вопросов, но я постараюсь настоять на своей кандидатуре, – наконец решает мистер Грейвз.

Криденс медленно закрывает глаза и подается вперед, упирается лбом в грудь мистера Грейвза. И почти сразу чувствует ладонь на затылке.

 

Криденс ждет приговора.

На судебных заседаниях он не присутствует, мистер Грейвз объясняет это тем, что Конгресс опасается, что обскур снова выйдет из-под контроля.

Да и кроме мистера Грейвза к нему никого не пускают. Тоже из опасений, что что-то пойдет не так.

Криденсу без разницы, хоть он и скучает по Дуглю. 

Почему-то ему кажется, что мистер Грейвз ошибается и приговор вынесут самый суровый. В конце концов, Криденс убил нескольких маглов, дважды разрушил город, – и второй раз не удалось все замять так просто, – собирался убить магов.

– Мистер Грейвз, можно я задам вопрос? – Криденс смотрит на свои пальцы, не рискуя поднять голову. На утро назначено финальное заседание, после которого станет ясно, что ждет его дальше.

– Да, Криденс, конечно, – мистер Грейвз выглядит еще более устало, чем когда Криденс увидел его на разрушенной улице. Кажется, он вовсе перестал спать.

– Вы… вы как-то говорили мне, что заберете меня от мачехи… – голос у Криденса тихий, то и дело срывающийся. – Но потом передумали… Почему?.. И… ведь меня на самом деле казнят, правда? Именно поэтому вы говорите, что возьмете меня под опеку. Ведь вам не придется…

Договорить Криденсу не удается. Он поджимает губы и сильнее опускает голову.

Мистер Грейвз подходит к нему, обхватывает ладонями его лицо, принуждая посмотреть на себя, и только после этого говорит.

– Тебя не казнят. И я заберу тебя отсюда. Буду учить. Так, как собирался когда-то, – мистер Грейвз говорит тихо и спокойно, наклоняется, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Криденса. – Ты этого не помнишь, тебе стерли память. Но прежде, чем я успел все подготовить, Тина столкнулась с твоей мачехой. Был крупный скандал. И я просто не мог в тот момент тебя забрать. Это было бы странно, привлекло бы слишком много внимания. Тогда я думал, что выбираю меньшее из зол, что всего пара месяцев, про это дело все забудут и я тебя заберу. Но Грин-де-Вальд спутал мне планы. Прости меня, Криденс. Но теперь я все исправлю. 

У Криденса дрожат губы, дрожит все внутри. Даже если мистер Грейвз лжет, даже если утром Криденса казнят – он согласен. Он и не мечтал умереть счастливым. 

Мистер Грейвз на мгновение прижимается к сухим и искусанным губам Криденса своими. Всего на мгновение, но Криденс теряет дыхание и все мысли.

– Тебя не казнят, все будет хорошо, – шепчет мистер Грейвз.

Криденс ему верит.

 

Монстр начинает беспокойно возиться, едва за мистером Грейвзом закрывается дверь. Не дает спать, не дает есть. Криденс кусает губы и пальцы, забившись в угол кровати. 

Он настолько свыкся с мыслью, что его казнят, что теперь впервые в полной мере осознает, что все может быть по-другому. Что у него могут отобрать обскура.

Что не будет больше никого, кто безоговорочно будет на его стороне. Что снова вернутся бесконтрольный страх и полная беспомощность. Не останется ничего.

Криденс одергивает сам себя. Пытается повторять про себя слова мистера Грейвза, но так и не успокаивается, так и не смыкает глаз всю ночь.

Но страшно не только ему, страшно его монстру. И этот страх продирает до костей, он гораздо хуже, чем собственный.

И когда дверь комнаты наконец открывается, Криденс едва может вдохнуть от охватившего его ужаса.

– Криденс? – мистер Грейвз проходит к кровати, садится рядом, обеспокоенно смотря на Криденса. Касается его плеча. – Криденс, ну что ты? Все хорошо, решение принято. Тебя оправдали. Во всем виноват обскур, не ты. Мистер Скамандер уверен, что без проблем сможет его из тебя извлечь. А после этого я заберу тебя домой. 

У Криденса холодеет внутри. Ему кричать хочется. Он не готов расстаться с частью себя.

– Иди сюда,  – тихо зовет мистер Грейвз.

И Криденс тут же подается к мистеру Грейвзу, прижимается к нему, закрывая глаза. Мистер Грейвз обнимает его и мягко гладит по спине. От этих не бог весть каких прикосновений у Криденса мурашки и дыхание перехватывает. 

– Мне так страшно, мистер Грейвз… – едва слышно выдыхает Криденс.

– Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Криденс дрожит и не смотрит по сторонам, пока мистер Грейвз ведет его бесконечными коридорами. Он с трудом переставляет ноги, а от ужаса его тошнит.

– Криденс, пообещай мне, что не будешь сопротивляться, – мистер Грейвз держит его за руку, внимательно на него смотря.  – Обещаешь?

– Да, мистер Грейвз… – едва слышно бормочет Криденс.

–  Ты сильный, ты справишься с этим, – ободряюще улыбается мистер Грейвз. – А потом мы поедем домой. 

Он подносит руку Криденса к губам, едва ощутимо целует его пальцы.

На мистера Скамандера Криденс не смотрит. Только теперь вспомнив, что никогда не удавалось отделить обскура так, чтобы носитель оставался жив.

А потом не остается ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний. Криденса как будто разрывает на части от боли и дикого животного ужаса. И весь мир тонет в темноте.

 

Криденс просыпается от мерного шума дождя за окном. И от холода. Он делает глубокий вдох и тут же стонет от боли. Болит все тело, каждая мышца, каждая клеточка.

– Криденс? – голос доносится как будто издалека, кровать прогибается под чужим весом.

Открыть глаза невероятно сложно. Не только из-за боли. Криденс чувствует себя опустошенным. Так, словно его выскребли ложкой, не оставили внутри ничего. Весь он – пустая внешняя оболочка. И даже открыв глаза, он не может сфокусировать взгляд.

– Криденс? – он узнает голос мистера Грейвза, чувствует на ладони тепло прикосновения чужих пальцев, и почти сразу – дыхания. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты не представляешь, как меня напугал. Ты несколько суток не приходил в себя. 

– Мистер Грейвз… – хрипит Криденс, голосовые связки почти не слушаются.

Он с трудом вспоминает события последних дней. И сначала ему кажется, что это все сон. Не может мистер Грейвз сидеть рядом с ним и целовать его пальцы. 

Но внутри, на месте монстра, на месте его защитника – звенящая пустота. И значит это не сон. Криденс чувствует, как по щекам текут слезы, но не знает, почему именно он плачет.

– Все хорошо, мой мальчик, теперь все будет хорошо, – шепчет мистер Грейвз, обдавая горячим дыханием его замерзшие пальцы.


End file.
